The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing knockdown safety soft floor tile and a product thereof.
The existing knockdown floor tile such as wooden floor tile has quite good quality and elegant color and is durable. However, such floor tile is quite expensive and too hard and slippery. Therefore, a child or an old-timer is apt to fall down when walking on such floor tile. Moreover, it is difficult to partially repair or replace such floor tile and an expert is needed to pave the floor tile.
Also, a not knockdown type of thin plastic floor sheet is commercially available. Such plastic floor sheet has fair quality and can be paved as an integral unit. However, still an expert is needed to pave such plastic floor sheet (including painting adhesive on the floor, cutting the floor sheet, etc.). Moreover, such plastic floor sheet is subject to crimping and detachment on the corners or at the adjoining sections due to humidity and thermal expansion/contraction. In addition, in the case of damage of a part of the floor sheet, the entire floor sheet must be replaced. This is time-consuming and laborious.
Another knockdown type of plastic floor tile has low price and can be easily assembled and replaced. However, such floor tile has poor quality and monotonous color. Furthermore, the surface of such floor tile is printed with monotonous and simple pictures by halftone block printing and it is impossible to create more complicated colorful pictures or grain-imitative pictures. In addition, after a period of use, the original picture of such plastic floor tile is apt to be scraped off. This leads to a poor appearance of the floor tile.